


Sour attitude

by 1CharlitFlair_5



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5
Summary: Reader wants to go to a party but her boyfriend isn’t very thrilled
Relationships: Edge (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Edge/reader
Kudos: 8





	Sour attitude

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my tumblr account.  
> Also Covid doesn’t exist here.

It was Saturday night and you were getting ready to head out to a party with your boyfriend Edge.

You were excited. You haven’t been to a party in a while and you were thrilled to see all of your friends again.

But there was someone who wasn’t thrilled or excited to go and it was your boyfriend Edge.

“How long do we have to stay?” Edge asked as you applied the finishing touches to your makeup.

“I don’t know. We won’t be there for too long but I wanna stay long enough to have a good time and see my friends. Don’t you wanna do that too?” You asked.

“No”

You sighed. “Well we’re going so go get ready”

“I am ready”

You looked over at what your boyfriend was wearing and rolled your eyes. “Seriously Edge?”

He was wearing a pair of sweats and an old rock t-shirt. “What? I think I look fine”

You groaned “At least change your pants. Please?”

Edge huffed but did what was asked as you took another look at yourself in the mirror before grabbing your phone and heading towards the door.

Soon you were on your way to the party with Edge complaining the entire way there. You almost wanted to turn around and go back home but you promised your friends you’d come so you just tried to ignore him as you continued the drive to your destination.

“We’re here!” You announced as you parked the car. “Now please leave your sour attitude in the car please? I just wanna have a good time tonight”

“I’m not making any promises” he said as he got out the car.

You groaned. Why did he always have to be so difficult?

He took your hand in his as you both made your way into the building.

As soon as you were inside you immediately saw your friends and dragged Edge over to them.

“You made it!” Your best friend said as she gave you a hug. “Hey Edge”

Edge gave a small wave to the small group of girls before heading over to the drinks.

“Is he ok? Cause if he’s not feeling well we’d definitely understand if you wanted to take him back home”

You shook your head. “He’s fine. He just didn’t wanna come out tonight but I wanted to see y’all so....he’ll be fine”

“Well if you’re sure...”

“I’m positive. Now come on let’s go dance”

Your favorite song started to play as you and the girls started to dance. While the song continued you saw Edge a few feet away from you.

“I’ll be right back!” You told the girls as you walked over to where your boyfriend was standing.

“Come dance with me” you said while tugging on his arm.

“No thank you”

“Oh come onnnn” you said while continuing to tug. “Just have some fun with me”

“Babe I said no”

You huffed. “You’re no fun”

He shrugged as you rolled your eyes. “I should have just left you at home and came by myself”

“Then why didn’t you?” He asked.

You could tell he was getting angry but you didn’t care.

“Cause I thought that maybe you’d want to come out and have a good time with your girlfriend but I guess not” you said as you all but threw the car keys at him. “So you can leave and I’ll catch a ride with one of the girls”

Before he could say anything you stomped away leaving him where he was at.

You went back over to where the girls where and ignored their worried looks. Clearly they were watching your “conversation” with Edge but you didn’t care. You were determined to have a fun night.

And eventually you did. The girls danced with you and the group took a couple of shots, everything was going great until a complete stranger decided he was going to join in on the fun too.

You were dancing with your friends when he pulled you closer to him. “Hey beautiful, I couldn’t help but notice you all night and I must say you’re absolutely gorgeous. Do you wanna dance with me?”

“Oh um no thanks I think I’m just gonna stay with my friends-“

“They won’t mind. Come on. I’ll make it worth your while”

You tried to push his hands off of you but he was too strong. “I said no”

“I heard what you said but you obviously don’t mean-“

“She said no”

You both turned around to see your boyfriend Edge standing behind the creep.

“Now let her go”

The man immediately let go of you and scrambled away, muttering a “sorry” and “my bad” on the way.

You watched him leave and then looked over to your boyfriend who did not look happy.

“We’re leaving” Edge said and you gave him no argument as you hugged your friends goodbye before following Edge out the building and to the car.

The ride back home was silent. Other than the radio playing in the background.

Once you made it back into the house you sat on the couch and sighed. “Thanks”

Edge put the car keys on the counter and sat next to you. “For what?”

“Getting that creep to leave me alone. I didn’t even know you were still there”

“After you threw the keys at me I went to the car and I was going to leave but I couldn’t stand the fact that I would be leaving you there so I went back in and that’s when I saw him messing with you”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you or threw the keys at you”

Edge pulled you closer and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “And I’m sorry for my sour attitude”

You laughed as you pulled him into a kiss. “I lovd you and your sour attitude”

“I love you too”


End file.
